


Dum Spiro Spero

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dum spiro spero- while I breathe, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum Spiro Spero

_“Hey, Dorian, you ever been to Minrathos?”_

_“Of course, I’m not a plebeian.”_

_“Ever seen the Vivazzi Plaza, with the cracked bell?”_

_“And the dancers, yes. You’re making me homesick.”_

Dorian threw another book over his shoulder, its smack against the ground followed immediately by a sigh from Solas. “Dorian,” the elf called up, “you are being especially aggressive with these today.”

“If they weren’t obvious propaganda, I wouldn’t be tempted to set them on fire,” Dorian spat back, moving to lean against the railing.

“Does it have anything to do with the Iron Bull’s comment yesterday?”

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat. _You ever been to Minrathos_ ran through his mind, as soft and intimate as when it was spoken, and that hurt. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I would be inclined to believe you, if you didn’t look so stricken.” Solas gazed at him calmly. “Come, join me for a moment?”

The Altus padded down the short staircase to Solas's veranda. Solas was flipping through the book Dorian had thrown. "It is blatantly anti-magic, isn't it?" he commented. "Dorian, you do know Iron Bull does not believe in romantic entanglements? I am unfamiliar with the specifics of your relations, but I do not wish to see you hurt. I do consider you one of my friends."

Dorian's shoulders slumped. "I'm... Not going back. I realize this isn't good for me. Kaffas, my wine is upstairs."

Solas looked like he wanted to say something, but let the comment be. "If you would like-"

"No. No, Solas, thank you, but... No. I need to... I've handled this before."

As he left, he heard Solas mutter, "That doesn't mean you should."

°∆°

Revas- tiny, fragile Revas, with Mythal's vallaslin and Corypheus' Anchor- slipped into Dorian's nook and settled on the floor by his feet. Dorian reached to tousle the Dalish's dark hair.

"You've been hiding," he accused.

"I have done no such thing," Dorian replied. "I have been quite busy."

"Hahren said you're hiding and need to be coddled. Do you need to be coddled, lethallin?"

"Not unless coddling involves decent wine." Dorian sighed. "You know, don't you?"

"You love Bull," Revas answered, matter of fact. "But he's qunari, which means he doesn't believe in love, and now you don't know how to feel. You think you're stupid for falling in love." The elvhen mage tilted his head and smiled. "Dorian, you are the smartest shem I've ever met. And the dumbest. You are acting like a child. My Keeper always said, there is hope while there is life."

" _Dum spiro spero_ ," Dorian quoted softly. "While I breathe I hope."

Revas, ever cheerful, smiled brightly. "Last I checked, you're still breathing. You wanna go talk to him?"

Dorian didn't get the chance, because the Qunari wanted to ally with the Inquisition and Revas didn't dare bring another mage besides himself to deal with them. He brought Cole and Cassandra and Bull to the Storm Coast and Dorian was left alone with feelings he was afraid name. 

When the group trudged through the gates of Skyhold days later, they were quiet and forlorn. Cole approached Dorian immediately.

"My men or the Qun, which one, can't decide, dreadnought burning, Tal-Vashoth hanging like an executioner's blade," the spirit said in way of greeting. "I don't know how to help him. I made it worse." Cole shifted uncomfortably. "But you hurt too: bold, breathtaking, holding me still and struggling and safe, wanting to love but how can it be returned?" 

Dorian placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Cole, did you say Tal-Vashoth?" He nodded. "Shit. Thank you for telling me. Go check on Revas, yes? I'm sure our Inquisitor blames himself for this. I will what I can do about Bull." 

He watched Cole hurry toward the young elf and headed for the tavern. The Soporatus, Krem, accosted him as soon as he stepped in.

“Look, Altus,” the man said, “the chief does not need your bullshit right-”

“Is he alright?” Dorian cut him off. “The Bull. I heard… That is, Cole told me… Is he okay?”

Krem’s face softened slightly. “You’re awful at this, _socius_. You care, don’t you?” Dorian nodded. “Alright, listen. He’s real shaken up. Stay out of his blind spot, don’t get loud, none of your magic shit.”

Bull was in his usual seat at the back of the tavern, his face blank. Dorian stepped into the qunari’s field of vision, working to keep his movements non-threatening. The Bull didn’t react. “Bull?” Doran said softly. “Bull? Amatus?” He heard Krem suck in a sharp breath behind him but refused to respond to it. “Bull, I am going to touch you.” And he reached out, placed a hand on one broad shoulder, felt the muscles tense. “ _Est bene, tutus es, protegam_ , you are home.” He continued muttering softly in Tevene and Trade, hoping his words would soothe. Slowly, one of Bull’s hand raised to cover his own. “I’m here, _is est mihi_. Are you alright?”

“Tal-Vashoth,” the Bull breathed. “Dorian.”

“Yes. What happened? Cole only made so much sense.”

“Bunch of ‘Vints headed for my boys. If they held, they were dead. If they didn’t, the dreadnought was dead. I called ‘em back.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes. I’d rather have your Chargers watching my back than some Qunari waiting to collar me.” Dorian held up a hand to stave off the Bull’s argument. “No, listen. I understand, somewhat. I left my home to do what I know to be right. You did the same. Your men are not army, not of the Qun. They went because they trust you, and you did not betray that trust. I am proud of you. Not many could have made that decision.”

“The Boss made it.”

“But you listened. You could have said no. You didn’t, and the Inquisition is better for it. You are better for it, amatus.”

“What does that mean?”

Dorian smiled at him. “Ask Krem. I have work to do, Bull, and your men need to see you.” He turned to leave, and the words he’d said to Revas came unbidden to his mind. _Dum spiro spero_.

And breathing came a little easier.  
°∆°

“Beloved?”

Dorian huffed out a laugh. “I didn’t think you’d actually ask,” he said, not looking away from the shelves. Revas, studying a book on magical theory in Dorian’s chair, mumbled out a greeting. He made no move to leave. “Revas, you can read that elsewhere.”

“I’m good,” the elf answered. “Besides, what if I find something I don’t understand?”

Dorian sighed in exasperation and turned to face the Bull. “Well, let’s hear it.”

“Krem must like you. He threatened me a bit before translating. Something about Altuses not throwing words like love around.”

“Alti, thank you. And, no, it is a common belief that love is for the Soporati.”

“Disappointing your family at every turn.” Silence. “I… Don’t even know what love is. The Qun doesn’t condone romantic relationships. What do you want from this?”

Anger surged in him briefly. “First lesson, Bull: love is compromise, a partnership. What you want is as important as what I want. Fasta vass, Bull."

"And if I want to sit with you?"

"Then you'd best not make a nuisance of yourself."

From the chair, Revas chirped, "Dum spiro spero."

**Author's Note:**

> I had all my Latin italicized, but not html, so ao3 didn't buy it and I'm on a tablet, so fuck that noise.
> 
> Socius roughly translates to partner or ally. Krem is saying "we're equals, but not quite friends."
> 
> Dorian tells Bull "all is well, you are safe, I will protect you" and "it's me".
> 
> Revas is the tiniest Dalish and I love him. His gf Cassandra could snap him in half with her bare hands.


End file.
